La pièce sombre de l'armure
by Psyro
Summary: Oneshot. Une balade nocturne dans Poudlard qui se transforme en aventure et qui finit par la création d'un nouveau couple. SLASH HPDM


Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais il appartient à J-K Rowling et Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci.

C'est un slash HP/D autrement dit, une histoire qui raconte l'histoire d'amour de deux hommes, donc si ce n'est pas de votre gout, alors pas besoin de lire.

C'est un oneshot, qui est parti d'un délire quand je trouvais pas le sommeil donc, c'est pas super :D, mais je me suis amusée en l'écrivant par contre. C'est ma 2ème tentative d'histoire donc, en plus la 1ère n'en était pas vraiment une :D.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce sombre de l'armure

Cette histoire commence par une pluvieuse journée de Novembre à Poudlard. Qui aurait pû penser qu'un couple se créerait par ce temps de chien? Surement Sirius mais malheureusement il ne pourra pas nous faire part de ses commentaires, car toujours en fuite.

Et notre héro, Harry, pouvait être trouvé comme à son habitude dans un coin assez douillet de sa chambre commune, à faire tout sauf travailler. Et après plusieurs tentatives de la part d'Hermione, sans succès, il se retrouva à se faire battre - encore une fois, me direz-vous - par Ron aux échecs. Mais nullement découragé par ses défaites, il continuait encore et encore à perdre.

Vers 11heure du soir, le trio se décida enfin à partir dormir et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, sauf notre héro justement. Depuis quelques temps, il était pris d'insomnies, heureusement pour lui, il pouvait récupérer pendant le cours de Binns. Mais pour le moment, c'était toujours la nuit, -et elle allait être très longue même s'il ne le savait pas encore- et Harry se décida à faire un petit tour dans le chateau, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Mais passons un peu voir se qui se passe de l'autre coté, chez notre très cher serpentard, je nomme, Draco Malfoy. Et oui, il joue une part assez importante -tout autant que celle de Ryry- dans cette histoire. Comble de malchance pour lui - et de chance pour nous - il eu la très mauvaise idée de sortir des donjons pour se diriger vers un endroit un peu plus accueillant. Dire, qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes, ses seuls soucis étaient en rapport avec son père et la montée en puissance du Lord noir. Sur le chemin, il ne vit pas une armure ensorcelée, ni la lueur bleue qui s'échappait de celle-ci. Poudlard était très joueur quand il pleuvait.

Par contre, il sentit l'armure le saisir par derrière et il ne pû que laisser échapper un cri, qui ne permis qu'à attirer la deuxième victime de l'armure, notre sauveur national, Harry. En entendant ce cri, celui-ci accouru en quatrième vitesse, et ne pû donc voir l'autre armure qui l'attendait au coin. Il fut saisi et jeté dans une pièce sombre, pour seule compagnie, notre petite fouine adorée.

"Arg, Potter, tu m'étouffe !"

Et oui, Harry était bel et bien tombé sur la poitrine de son meilleur ennemi. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il mit si longtemps à se dégager, ni cette émotion qui lui disait de rester encore un peu. Non d'un chien! Il avait apprécié être là. C'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, il aimait de plus en plus les joutes verbales avec Malfoy, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait également apprécier les contacts physiques. Et puis, ce n'était pas de sa faute! C'est Malfoy qui devenait bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il ne mettait plus la même hargne dans ses répliques depuis que son père était à Azkaban. Et en plus, il n'était plus accompagné de ses deux gorilles.

"Où sommes-nous?"

"Et bien, Potter, dans la pièce sombre de l'armure, où crois-tu être? Tu n'as jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard apparament. Qu'ai-je fais pour me retrouver ici avec toi?"

La pièce sombre de l'armure? Dire qu' Harry était perplexe était le plus grand euphémise qui soit. Et pourquoi tout d'un coup, éprouvait-il l'envie de lire ce fichu bouquin? Alors qu'Hermione avait passée 6ans à essayer de le lui faire lire! Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté? Maintenent, il se sentait géner d'être inculte face à Draco. Draco?!!? Non, pardon, Malfoy !!.

"Euh, c'est quoi la pièce sombre de l'armure?"

"Triple idiot, tu ne le sais vraiment pas? C'est pathétique!"

"Eh, je ne te permets pas, alors soit tu perd ton temps à m'insulter, soit tu m'explique!"

"C'est une pièce qui est là pour attraper de naifs petits élèves qui sortent de leur dortoirs la nuit, et c'est aussi un moyen pour rapprocher les âmes perdues en quète d'amour."

En quète d'amour? Malfoy en quète d'amour? Il est vraiment inutile de dire qu'Harry failli éclater de rire alors qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce et que, d'après cette définition, lui aussi devait être en quète d'amour. Mais il ne se l'avouerai jamais ! Du moins pas pour l'instant.

"Et ?"

"Et quoi? Tu devrais apprendre à parler Potter, franchement, sans la je-sais-tout avec toi, tu perds tes mots."

"Comment fait-on pour sortir, et je ne réponds plus à tes sarcasmes. En plus on dirait qu'ils sont préfabriqués alors..."

"On ne peut pas"

"Comment ça? On va pas rester ici toute la nuit quand même!"

"Non, toute la vie, du moins, la notre."

"tu ne parais pourtant pas triste."

"Non, en effet, de toute façon ma vie ne mérite pas la peine d'être vécue."

Malfoy se lance dans le sentimentalisme ! C'est nouveau ca ! Et où sont passées toutes ses insultes? Mais, toute la vie !! Il ne le pourrait pas, il doit sauver le monde, détruire Voldemort, protéger ses amis ! Malfoy avait vraiment l'air triste... Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela !

"..."

"Mais il y a forcement un moyen !"

"tu es vraiment têtu Potter, c'est pas possible, puisque je te dis qu'il n'y en a pas,..."

"Non tu ne me dis pas tout, va-y crache le morceau !"

"Bon tu l'aura voulu, pour sortir d'ici, il faut se lier d'amitié avec la personne avec laquelle nous sommes emprisonés, voilà t'es content, monsieur l'impatient ?"

"Oui très, alors on attend quoi?"

Le jeune serpentard ne répondit pas, et resta bouche bée devant cette phrase. Potter voulait vraiment tenter le coup? Après toutes ces années d'insultes ? Il voulait vraiment tenter le coup? Avec lui, Malfoy, ... ami avec ... Potter? Malfoy et Potter, Dray et Ryry ?

Ryry ??!! ARGGGGG,

Il est vrai que lui, se savait attiré par les beaux mec comme Potter depuis pas mal de temps. Mais il ne pouvait concevoir plus, une amitié était inconcevable à ses yeux. Tout les séparait, quoique depuis que son père... Non, il ne pouvait pas se donner de l'espoir comme cela, il ne ferait que souffrir plus tard.

"Alors? Ca fait plus de 10minutes que tu es dans tes pensées et j'ai pas toute la nuit !"

"C'est comme ca que tu essaye de me convaincre de devenir ton ... ami?"

"Oui, pourquoi? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je fasse comme les deux crétins de gardes du corps qui te suivent partout et que je me plie à tes quatres volontées?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"..."

"De plus, ils étaient là par ordre de mon père mais depuis que... Enfin, voilà quoi."

Décidément, parler de sa vie était trop dur pour lui, mais c'est la première fois qu'il en disait tellement à quelqu'un. Bon, bien sur, il n'avait personne d'autre donc,.. Mais là, son ennemi bon sang! Mais plus pour longtemps apparament.

"D'accord. Devenons amis et foutons le camp d'ici."

"D'accord. Voilà. Nous sommes amis, mais nous sommes toujours ici!"

Oui amis, amis quoi, nos deux héros sont assez naifs quant à la façon de devenir amis, surtout avec la vieille animosité qui plane toujours au-dessus d'eux. Mais bon, ils ne savent peut-être pas tout, en effet, dans la chambre sombre de l'armure, un parfum se dégage. Il permet de se rapprocher et de mieux percevoir les qualités de l'autre donc, espérons qu'ils ne tardent pas trop à devenir amis sinon ils risquent de succomber de désir -mais bien entendu, nous n'attendons que ca-.

"Potter"

"Oui?"

"Et si nous euh, commencions par nous appeler par nos prénoms?"

"Ma foi, tu étais vraiment sérieux en disant être d'accord pour devenir amis?"

"Mais oui, tu me prends pour qui? Je ne raconte pas de conneries moi"

"D'accord Mal... Draco"

"Harry"

"Hum, pas si mal finalement, Draco Draco Draco,..."

"C'est bon maintenent, pas besoin d'éxagerer"

"Ahhhhh"

"Quoi?"

"Un ratttttt"

"Roh mais lache moi Po.. Harry!"

"Mais, mais, j'ai peur!"

Et oui, un rat, tout ce qu'il nous faut pour projeter Harry dans les bras de Draco n'est-ce pas merveilleux? La magie de Poudlard dans toute sa perfection ! En attendant, nos deux tourteraux sont dans une étreinte bien méritée quoiqu'un peu maladroite. C'est bon, Harry se décide enfin à se relever, "hum quel beau parfum Draco", un regard est échangé, et oh mon dieu ! Un baiser ! Enfin, on va pas y passer la soirée. Mais décrivont quand même un peu ce baiser, le tout premier d'ailleurs -Mais surement pas le dernier- Après un long échange de regards, l'attraction mutuelle ressentie par les deux graçons, les poussent à se rapprocher petit à petit l'un de l'autre, et le regard gris métalisé attire le vert. Un peu plus près, et les lèvres se touchent, d'abord sensuellement, puis un peu plus intensément, notamment dû à l'arriver des langues qui se lancent dans un combat féroce, toutes les années de menaces et insultes en toutes genres, finissent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Et peu à peu, l'atmosphère se transforme et les bras entourent les tailles et les corps se rapprochent "Humm", oui, on est bien dans les bras de son ennemi.

Et finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, les bouches s'écartent, et les deux élèves rouvrent les yeux, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés.

"Wow"

"Tu l'as dit Potter, euh je veux dire Harry"

"Wow"

"Tu n'a vraiment pas de vocabulaire dit donc, je sais que j'embrasse comme un dieu mais quand même."

Aie, ca fait mal une tape sur le dos, Notre Harry se prépare au combat. Mais Notre petit Dray ne se laisse pas démonter et les deux amoureux se lance dans une bataille qui finit avec un serpentard au dessus d'un gryffondor. Et encore un long échange de regards. Et encore un long baiser. Tout autour d'eux, la lumière revient, et ils se retrouvent dans le couloir désert, l'armure a disparut.

"Maintenent tu peux me dire pourquoi tu pensais passer le reste de ta vie dans cette pièce! Tu ne me trouvais pas à ton gout?"

Inédit, Draco rougit! Mais grace à la pénombre, il est caché donc Ryry ne l'a pas vu.

Mais l'histoire touche à sa fin, et nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter la réplique bien trouvée de Dray. Par contre, nous pouvons entendre la fin.

"Bon, je propose qu'on se revoit."

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour une fois."

The End.


End file.
